zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Castle Town
This article is about the location from ''Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. For the location from The Minish Cap, see Hyrule Town. For the location from Spirit Tracks, see Castle Town.'' Hyrule Castle Town, also known as the City of Hyrule, is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is an urban settlement, located within the same fortress as Hyrule Castle, which serves as the economical and cultural center of Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Hyrule Castle Town is the capital city and commercial center of Hyrule. It is located in the far north of Hyrule, bordering Hyrule Field to the south. Being a castle town, it is surrounded by a huge, impenetrable wall, and can only be accessed by a drawbridge which is lowered only at daytime. The source of the moat surrounding the castle town's walls is Zora's River. Hyrule Castle Town's market is a crowded place at daytime, with bustling crowds of people of all Hyrulean walks of life all around. Businesses like the Bazaar, the Bombchu Bowling Alley and the Happy Mask Shop are also open exclusively during the day. There is also a less crowded Back Alley in the town with the occasional loiterer. At night, packs of stray dogs roam the nearly deserted market. Some more questionable shops like the Bombchu Shop and the Treasure Chest Shop are open exclusively during the nighttime hours. On the edge of the town can be found the Temple of Time, a huge stone temple guarding the Master Sword, and also, the entrance to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce of legend lies hidden. When Link pulls the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time, his spirit is sealed within the Sacred Realm for seven years, in order for him to become old enough to truly be the "Hero of Time". Taking advantage of the open seal, Ganondorf also enters the Sacred Realm, gaining the Triforce of Power. When Link awakens, he finds that Hyrule Castle Town has been destroyed by Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Some of the inhabitants were able to escape to the nearby Kakariko Village, and the ruined city became infested with ReDeads. It is unknown whether any Hyrule Castle Town citizens were actually killed in the attack. But at the end of the game, during the credits, it is revealed there are some people who lived in Hyrule Castle Town, who are not found in Kakariko Village, that are celebrating at Lon Lon Ranch. There is a commonly missed scene in the Back Alley. After Princess Zelda and Impa flee the castle but before Link withdraws the Master Sword, there is a dying soldier in the Back Alley. If Link talks to him, he will tell of Ganondorf's betrayal and Zelda's flight before dying. If Link tries to talk to him again Navi says he has stopped moving. A glitch surrounding this scene also occurs in the game. If Link did not speak with the guard, then he will briefly appear semi-invisible when Link enters the Back Alley, before disappearing again. Treasure *A Piece of Heart can be obtained if Link manages to bring Mamamu Yan's missing dog, Richard, back to her. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth next to the Bazaar. *Another Piece of Heart can be found by clearing all of the levels in the Bombchu Bowling Alley. *Link can earn a third Piece of Heart by winning the game in the Treasure Chest Shop. *At the Hyrule Castle Town Shooting Gallery, the young Link can win a larger Deku Seeds Bullet Bag. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ]] The capital city and commercial center of Hyrule, the town is located at the very center of the land, and is bordered by Hyrule Field to the south, east, and west. The southern entrance to the town is guarded by an intimidating stone wall and a bridge. To the north is Hyrule Castle, where the town has presumably expanded to directly border the castle. The road in the south heading to the Faron Province is blocked at the beginning of the game by a landslide, but can be fixed by giving the Goron resting there Hot Spring Water, giving him enough energy to destroy the rock wall within a small amount of time, though it requires leaving the area for a while and coming back later. In the east, the highway to the Eldin Province is inaccessible due to a broken bridge, but this can be fixed by donating 1000 Rupees at Malo Mart in Kakariko Village. The road in the west is always repaired, and heads to Lake Hylia. The town is also protected by a moat, which is fed by Zora's River. When Link first visits Hyrule Castle Town (when it is covered in twilight), there is no water in the town because Zora's Domain is frozen under Zant and Ganondorf's command, and as a result the townsfolk are confused and unhappy. After Link thaws Zora's Domain, water returns back to the town, making the townsfolk happy again. Link often visits Hyrule Castle Town to speak with Telma and the Resistance at Telma's Bar, in order to know where to go next after clearing the Arbiter's Grounds. Other characters found in the town include Charlo, a harmless old man who collects Rupees for peace, a shoeshine boy named Soal, and Chudley, a snobbish merchant. In the town can also be found Agitha's Castle, where Princess Agitha, an unusual girl with a fondness for Golden Bugs, lives. Link can collect 12 pairs of Golden Bugs, 24 in all and give them to her for rewards such as Rupees and bigger Wallets. Additionally, a strange character known as Purlo holds a contest known as the STAR Game in a tent located in the eastern part of town where people can gather Rupees. Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium can be found in the center of town, but is later replaced by Malver's Marvelous Market. In the south side of town, Jovani can be found in his house by digging in the crack as a wolf. He asks Link to find Poe Souls so he can return to normal. Interestingly, if Link enters Hyrule Castle Town while in wolf form, the townsfolk will flee from him in terror. Hyrulean Soldiers will approach Link and point their spears at him but will not attack as they are afraid as well. Should Link perform a Spin Attack, the guards will flee, sometimes leaving a few Rupees in their wake. Midna will not allow Link to revert to his Hylian form until he leaves Hyrule Castle Town. However, there are a few places with no people in them (like the area outside Telma's Bar) where Link can enter or leave wolf form. Although items can be purchased inside of shops in Castle Town, stalls lining the alleys (selling apples, bread and pretty flowers) cannot be bought from. If Link is to approach a stand, the "item found" jingle will play, and then the game will invent an excuse not to buy it: the apples across the street taste better, the bread "costs WAY too many Rupees" and the flower stand is not being manned by anyone. Non-canonical appearances ''Link's Crossbow Training Hyrule Castle Town serves as the location for Fruit Balloons, where Link shoots from the Observation Deck. The Hero of Time In this fan film based on Ocarina of Time, Hyrule Castle Town is similar to its in-game counterpart, only bigger. When Link first arrives to the city, he receives an invitation from Talon to spend the night at his hotel, the Epona Inn. Link takes Talon up on this offer, but is beaten over the head with an iron frying pan by a scared Malon when she thinks Link is a burglar sneaking in the backdoor. When Link awakens, Malon has nursed him back to health and they become friends. Hyrule Castle Town is home to many shops, houses and other structures. The Temple of Time rests in the city and Link goes there to obtain the Master Sword. When he does this, however, he is sealed away for five years, giving Ganondorf enough time to take over Hyrule. When Link awakens from his slumber, he finds Hyrule Castle Town in ruins and sets out to stop Ganondorf. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:The Hero of Time locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations